Silence That Speaks
by Ailee89
Summary: Austin Moon is a senior student in high-school with a bitter life, since his mom died, his dad has resorted to gambling and alcohol causing fights and strains in there relationship. And, Austin becomes a delinquent over time till one day he meets, Ally who's repeating a grade due to an illness she has, and as time goes by for the two Austin sees his life heading in a new direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Everyday is the same, nothing new or different, everyday its the same old routine, you wake up, go to school, sit through the same boring classes with the same old teachers, go home and argue with your parents on why your grades are low, go to sleep, wake up and start the cycle over once again. It's all the same, every thing around me feels as if it is in black and white. Everything around me dark, and lonely, and despite this all life keeps on going for me, and I find this frightening, because there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I look up at the dark, and endless sky that I was under, and sighed while pushing my hands deeper into my jeans pocket, I then looked to the side of me near the entrance of the high school I go to, Marino High. I watched as the girls with heavy makeup on locking arms with their other friends, giggling as they passed by me, I rolled my eyes at them. I took a glance at the guys who passed by waving at me, and others ignoring me cause they aren't me, I don't see why I'm so special they don't know me, all they see are my looks, and my high popularity ranking, I couldn't care less about.

I come to this school alone, and end the day alone, I'm scared to get close to anyone, but I hate being alone, but there's nothing I can do about that, now can I? I say that I don't need anyone, but the truth is they don't need me, even if they do want me around them. I'm not crazy just lonely, and loneliness is one hell of a drug. _Ring Ring Ring _That's the bell cuing us all to start heading to our classes, of course I stayed back a little and just let the wave of students enter first before I did, plus me showing up early to class just isn't my style.

I looked at my shoes, and concentrated on how today was going to go like all the other days, but today felt...different. I had a feeling that today would be better...happier. I shook my head and snickered at the thought and feeling I had, the doubts came rushing in my mind, and I took a deep breath in and out, wanting to yell out at the sky for some reason.

I knew it would help but I didn't want to, many of the students were already probably in their classes, learning about things they really wont need later on in life, but maybe that's just me. I hate classes, and all the teachers, and staff who hate me as well, and apparently I'm a bad guy, I was labeled that ever since I stepped foot on this goddamn school. I don't think I can erase my label, Its too late for that.

I have left many people I have known, trusted, and loved, and there are many who have surely forgotten my existence on this Earth, I don't remember who because I have already forgotten about them, like they did to me. As i got older I saw how life really was, and all the saying goodbyes became more common. I learned that when we were kids it was always 1 more minute of watching TV, 1 more minute of playtime, and 1 more bite, but over time it turned into 1 more minute of sleep, 1 more assignment to complete, 1 more pill to take, and I'm tired of it. (1)

My thoughts were blown away from my over-stressed mind, when I then felt a small tap on my left shoulder, and I rolled my eyes wanting who ever it was to leave me alone, I'm always alone anyways, I sighed exhaustedly before standing up straightly and turning to face whoever it was that tapped me, "What?" I asked coldly, but soon regretted what I said when I looked down at a petite beauty who became tensed up as she saw me.

Her curly ombre colored hair flowed naturally down her shoulders, and she looked at me with curiosity and fear with those hypnotic brown eyes filled with innocence, something I haven't seen in anyone now-a-days. She was beautiful, with her natural self. I was intoxicated as I looked at her, and I couldn't breath instantaneously, I held on to her fresh scent, and warm presence, not wanting to let them go. I want her to only look at me.

I then cleared my throat, removing all my thoughts from my head, " Uh I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now, I'm kind of lost here, I'm new that's why." She said in a soft, and warm voice while biting her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet. "Oh-yeah it's kind of a big school, who do you have for your first class?" I asked her slowly. She then handed me her schedule without looking up at me.

I took it from her hands as she avoided eye contact with me, I read over it carefully wondering if we had any classes together. "Uh you have Ap English with Ms. Ramirez, she's in room 30A, I'll walk you to her." I said to her, and she nodded her head, desperate to get to class, because we were already late. I began walking next to her, and we entered in the school building together.

"So, what school you coming from?" I asked curiously while looking down at her, due to our height differences, "I-I'm actually coming here from another state, I'm here to finish this grade, because I couldn't continue before due to a disability I have, I'm just naturally weak, and cant do much when I get sick." She told me, and I was thrown back a bit to know that she is sick, and how bad it really affected to her to the point where she couldn't continue school.

"Oh-" was all the only word that came out of my mouth as I thought about it, "What's your name?" the girl then asked me while finally look up at me trying to change the subject, "Uh my names Austin." I said to her, she then nodded and let a beautiful yet small smile spread across her pretty face, "I'm Ally, we didn't really start off with a proper hello, so Hello Austin I'm Ally and I hope you treat me well, and thank you for taking me to my class." Ally told me as we stood in front of room 30A. Ally, that name is beautiful I wanted to say to her, but couldn't Find the courage to do so, why shoes she make me so nervous?

"Hello, Ally it was my pleasure walking you here." I said and she smiled with her scent that resembles spring, but is still cold. "Thanks, umm if its not much trouble could you p-please help me to my other classes?" Ally asked me while looking at the tile floor as she fiddled with her hands. I smiled a little while looking around in the empty hallway, before parting my lips to say, "Sure, I'll get you after class." and Ally sighed in relief quietly, and smiled to me just a little, before knocking on the classroom door, not looking back at me anymore.

I looked down at my shoes, and scratched the back of my neck before looking up at the ceiling as I sighed, as I thought of her while walking down to my class in the lonely locker colliders, I don't get it, why I'm like this? I let out a deep breath, and closed my eyes until Someone then cleared their throat in back of me, and I stopped walking dead in my tracks obviously startled, "Mr. Moon clear to explain to me as to why your still trynna get to class?" asked a stern voice in a cold manner.

I grunted as I slowly got in enough courage to slowly face our scary and demeaning principal, "Umm hey Ms.- you see I'm late cause I was helping a new student find her class." I said as I looked at her cold dark eyes. "Oh our new student Ally, you mean? Why you? She mustn't know any better if she asked you after all she is new here, don't let this happen again otherwise you'll receive an hour detention, got it?" She then told me, and I nodded as she walked away with her high heels clicking on the cold blue colored tile floor.

Damn, I hate her, I hate it here, but I guess now I'll have to stay a bit longer due to my curiosity on this Ally girl. She's a vision of perfection. Imma just stop making people who do so little for me control much of my emotions, and feelings, like I always do. It helps.

I then got to my classroom, and I went inside without bothering to knock, all the girls began smiling and waving flirtatiously at me, while the other girls began reapplying their makeup thinking it'll make a difference in the way I look at them, when it really wont. I took my seat in the back of the class, and set my stuff down as I listened to what the teacher was lecturing us about this time, after I told him my excuse for being late to class

"Failure class is inevitable, its what you do after you fail that matters the most." He said distinctly looking at me, as he headed towards the board, "Now, there's a lot of mistakes we make, and things we fail at, we say sorry many times, say I Love You as if it were true, but its all about proving that what you say and do is true, your actions speak louder." He continued, as I listened.

" I don't know the answer or key to not failing but I know that you always have to try very hard, and use strong actions when your either working to make that goal, or getting that person you want to see smile everyday because of you." He lastly said with a smile, and then went on to teaching the class lesson assigned.

He always gives us those kind of speeches in the morning some too cheesy others kinda smart, but the thing is he just loves giving out those speeches thinking it would open our eyes and change us. It doesn't. He just thinks it does.

I then zoned out of the lesson we were focusing on today, same old class, girls passing notes with their numbers on it to me in the back, and me not caring, as usual, but instead of drowning myself with dull, and sad thoughts in everything that is wrong, I thought of Ally, guess you can say she's my wonder wall, you know that one person your just fascinated with and cant get out of your head, yep that one.

As soon as the bell rung to get out of the excruciating long 1 hour class, I left out of there one of the first ones to walk through the door actually, like always. As I stepped out, and entered the hallway seeing a sea of teens rushing out of their classes they wanted to get out of so badly, to another class before they're late. I then was approached by Dez, and Dallas, along with one of my other friends named Hunter, who looks like a girl with his kinda long whitish blonde hair It's kinda a curse cause then guys get confused and think he's a girl, and try to hit on him.

" Hey." I said casually to them hoping for what they had to say to me would be quick, because I hadn't forgotten about Ally just yet, " Hey Austin, have you seen the new girl buzz is spreading about her, I heard she came from outta state or something." Dallas told me while smiling, " Oh yeah I have her first period, she seems nice and polite, but she's definitely on the shy side." Dez, my colorful friend added.

I nodded, and said, " Ally is her name, and yeah she seems nice, listen I gotta go catch you guys later." I told them as I began walking away, and they each gave me confused looks, and said bye to me while wondering if something was wrong, but I just let it pass by.

I rushed over to room 30A while trying to look calm and collected at the same time, I don't think it worked out though. I walked down the filled up hallways that were once empty till now, until I found her waiting outside the door for me, but she wasn't alone. I stopped a little confused, and decided to ease drop a little, she was with a guy I kinda knew his name was Elliot.

" I was hoping I could get your number Umm Sally right?" He said so smoothly (Note My Sarcasm) he didn't even know her name, Sally really? She smiled confusedly at him and said, " It's Ally, and I'll give you my number." while taking out a piece of paper and pen from her bag as he smiled cockily. I shook my head in genuine shock, that she had did that after he had just forgotten her name, I thought she was I don't know had a bit more respect for herself.

I sighed obviously upset as I watched her hand her number to him, and he walked off high in confidence, Ally then giggled a little to herself, before finally noticing me, " Austin." Ally told me quietly, " Hey, you seem kinda close with Elliot now." I said awkwardly, and she looked back at him as he walked down the still crowded hallways and laughed a little.

I cocked my head to the side before she answered me back, " Please, he's really rude actually, and my names not Sally, what gives that guy to ask for my number after getting my name wrong?" She said while shaking her head, " What's wrong with the guys here at this school?" She asked me while looking up at me, and I chuckled a little while shrugging. Ally then sighed and said, " I gave him a fake number, I gave that same one to many other guys in the past who were like him." as we began walking down to her next class.

I sighed in relief now understanding that misunderstanding, " What was the number?" I asked her curiously, " 1-323-323-323" Ally said while holding onto her books tightly. I let a small laugh escape from my lips, " It's stupid but what's stupider is I bet some of them still actually tried to call." Ally said while shaking her head again as we took a turn in the hallway To room 45C, Biology.

" I bet they did." I told her while many students stared, and whispered to or with their friends, " I don't like being the new girl here, lots of people have been giving me cold stares, and snicker as I walk by." She admitted while looking down, as she tried to ignore all the eyes on her, I think it was because she was with me.

I put my arm around her shoulder, and she looked up at me in genuine surprise while looking at my arm around her, feeling uncomfortable since we barley knew each other. " Hey don't worry, that's how it's like soon people will just stop with all that." I said as we finally reached her stop, I took my arm off her and I felt disappointed I had to take it off her so early.

Ally gave me a half smile and nodded, I like it better when she gives me a full smile. I wish I could tell her that without sounding as if I was flirting with her. So, I didn't say anything but give, Her a hopeful smile. " Well try and have fun in Biology, but you'll have to try hard, the teacher is a bore." I said to her, and she sighed, before waving bye to me as she entered in the classroom, not looking back at me once more.

That baby faced beauty has me right now feeling drunk, shes a good girl, an innocent and hopeful girl you can't find anywhere else in this dirty school.

Please, I know I'm not good at much at all, but I'll be good to her, believe me.

**Woah~ a new fanfic I was inspired to write this by a beautiful song called! ' Please' hence the title of the story By Kim Hyun Joong, I say look up the song and it's english lyrics and you'll love it, if you do check it out tell me your thoughts on it! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope I get much support for this story! Tell me how you think it's going so far, and thank you once more!~ TwoHearts99 XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence That Speaks**

**Austin's P.O.V**

As I dragged one feet in front of the other slowly in the thick, cold air outside I kept my eyes down at my converse, as I walked back home alone, but there's no one there for me. I have my dad, an always drunk, and messy man who is terrible at being a father ever since my mom passed away. So now, I continue walking down the sloped road with my head down past this small town.

After, walking as slowly as possible I now stand in front the wooden door that leads me where I'm forced to live, and I slowly knock on the door while letting out a long sigh, but no answer, and I look confusedly at the door, before giving it another knock, letting my knuckles go white. And still no answer, so that's when you know something's wrong, I banged on the door, and eventually it opened up with a small squeak.

My eyes wandered around the house, and I swallow as I step inside the house cold like the outside, and continue to look around the small room looking for my dad, Mike, I call him that, just Mike not ever dad. Not anymore anyways. I see wrappers everywhere, and dirty dishes on the sink, the Tv's still on, with some random show playing on low volume, and I grabbed the remote and quickly turned it off, and looked to the side of me to finally see him.

He was crashed out on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand, and food scattered about, I shook my head and groaned awakening him, He fidgeted about, and opened his eyes to see me looking down at him, " Austin, your home..." He said quietly and surprised while slowly sitting up. I rolled my eyes in response to him, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

" How was school?" He then asked me while setting the bottle down on the table as his tired eyes then met mine, but I refused to look back at him, " Why are you even asking me all this, you never did before, and look at yourself- your a mess." I told him coldly, while crossing my arms tightly against my chest, and he sighed while looking down at the ground, under his feet.

" I'm sorry- I was just..." He didn't finish his sentence, because I then cut him off, " What happened?" I asked him As I paced around the room. The air went dead silent and not a sound was heard in the empty house, after a moments pause that felt like eternity, he finally spoke up. " I was out... gambling, and I'm sorry I lost My money." He said as I looked at him in shock.

" Why?! Why can't you stop that. I hate this, I hate being here almost as much as I hate you, when?! When can you become a good father." I asked him loudly, and he stood up and put an arm on my shoulder, his touch made me shudder, and I pushed him roughly away from me instinctively, and ran out of the house, I never belonged to anyways.

I ran out as the darkness began creeping around me, and despite Mike calling my name I didn't answer, and just kept running I don't know what to, or if I was truly running away from some thing, or to something. I guess I'll never know, I just kept running around in the dark, until my lungs ached.

I stopped as I huffed and puffed out heavy breaths, and hand both hands on my knees trying to calm down, and though I was completely tired, There was still som much anger inside me, and rage, mixed with sadness in there that I didn't understand. And as I stood there someone called my name, and this time it wasn't Mikes.

I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head slowly to see Ally staring at me in confusion, and worry. I stood up straightly as she slowly took small steps towards me as I looked at her, " Austin." Ally said once more softly as she looked up at me closely. " What happened, are you okay?" She continued to ask in worry while looking around herself.

And she placed a small, and warm hand on my cheek, I looked at her blankly as she smiled a little, but I turned away from her, as anger continued to build inside me, and I moved away from her, and angrily punched the brick wall near me in fury as hard as I could, and I heard Ally gasp loudly. " Austin!" She yelled while coming closer near me as blood trickled down my knuckles, heavily.

I stared down at my bloody hand, and thought why I was like this, before balling my hands into fist once more about to hit the hard wall again, and Ally began yelling, " Austin stop! You can't do that!" She yelled out to me, and held me from behind tightly trying to back me away from the wall, and I tried to be released from her grip, as we continued to stumble away from the heavy brick wall.

" You can't!" Ally said once more desperately while grunting as she continued to hold me back, and I fell down onto the pavement sitting up, and Ally bent down to me as I had my back against another stone wall, she continued to hold onto me tightly though in front of me with her head on my chest, " You can't.." Ally then said quietly while keeping her arms around me. And, In that moment there was nothing but Silence between us.

The silence consumed us, as we sat on the cold pavement together, with the dark now completely around us , two different people who still are so similar to each other. I slowly looked down at the brunette who's arms were still around me, and I shook my head while sighing, causing the silence to be Brocken. She then looked up at me with her brown orbs filled with innocence.

" Austin, it's probably gonna sting when you wash your hand off." She told me quietly as I looked ahead of me at the red, dusty brick wall I had recently punched, and would have again if Ally hadn't held me back from it. " It probably is." I said nonchalantly knowinginly. " D-Do you want tell me why you did this?" She asked me nervously, " No..." I then told her, as I looked at her once more to see she was biting her bottom lip.

" Okay." She then said softly while slowly releasing me from her arms, and her warm presence was still on me as well as her fresh spring scent That was still like winter. Ally stood up and Ai got up dusting off my pants and I looked at her cautiously, " Do you need to get back to your place, or what?" She then asked while pointing in another direction As the cold wind blew.

" Home is the last place I want to be at right now." I said to her while running my fingers through my blonde, and messy hair. " Oh." was all that managed to escape her lips, and Ally then fiddled with her fingers, before slightly smiling as she looked up at me, " Do you want to hang out at my place?" She then asked hopefully, and I turned my head to the direction my home where my dad was at was, before looking back down at Ally and nodding.

She smiled once more, before then leading me the way as we continued to walk under the do, street lights, as the sky got darker, and night got colder. As we walked closely together, the blood once dripping down my hand dried up, leaving a blood stain on it, and we walked in silence, no talking, no noise, just silence, and it surrounded us, it was comfortable though, because it was silence that speaks.

It made me wonder if animals had less fear, since they live without words. (1) Either way, it didn't bother me, I liked it. Ally then stopped in front of a small house, and the lights were still on inside the house. She looked at me and then smiled before getting out a key from under a flower pot near the closed windows, and she opened up the door after twisting the brass knob, and entered in.

I shoved my hands in my pocket, and took a deep breath before finally entering inside the warm house, where a sweet aroma was spreading throughout the house coming from the kitchen. " Ally, who's this?" Someone then asked who had just walked inside the room we were in, I'm guessing her dad. He was pretty tall, and serious.

" M-My friend from school." She told them while I shook his hand nervously, " Hey sir." I said quietly, and pans rattled from the kitchen and put came a lady looking like Ally, must be her mom. " Oh! You made a friend oh my gosh that's so good Ally, and who would have known he'd be so handsome too, you must be popular at school!" She said while shaking my hand next, and smiling.

Ally's face then turned light red with embarrassment, and nudged her mom, " What are you talking about I make lots of friends!" She said defending herself, but not so believably , and Ally's mom playfully rolled her eyes at her and patted her head. " Whatever you say" She said to her, " What's your name?" Her mom then asked.

" Oh I'm Austin." I said, " Austin and Ally, I like how that sounds." Her mom said and Ally and I looked at each other smiling nervously at each other. " Call me Penny and that over there is Lester." She told me while going back into the kitchen and mouthing something to Ally.

" Come on." Ally then told me guiding me to their bathroom, and she grabbed some peroxide from a cabinet, while standing on her tippy toes. And she turned on the hot water, " It might sting, but it'll help so it doesn't get worse." Ally said while grabbing my hurt hand and putting it under the faucet as the water poured down, and I flinched in pain.

Ally saw, and bit her bottom lip while rubbing my other free hand softly, trying to distract me from the pain, and it was working and I kept my gaze on her small hand on top of mines. The sink began draining out the stale blood down the drain, and my hand began coming clean.

A scar was there on my knuckles and Ally turned off the running water, and lightly poured peroxide over it to kill of the germs, before putting a bandaging my hand. " You know, Austin your too young to be this sad." She said to me while finally wrapping it tightly, and smiled before leaving the bathroom, as I followed her out back into the living room and into the kitchen.

" Oh there you guys are, here have one." Ally's mom, Penny said while handing me a warm cookie, it looked good, but as I took a bite trust me it was anything but good, it tasted pretty, no really bad. " Are you okay?" Penny asked, and I forcefully swallowed down the cookie, and faked smiled before nodding, " Just try and get it down, I know it's not good." Lester whispered to me.

" What?" Penny then said while looking over both of us as Ally stayed clear of the situation, " Nothing." Lester said to her, " No, you said it wasn't good, is it really that bad?" She asked, sadly, " No, No not at all it's good, see!" He said to her while eating two at once. I could never do that, and I walked over to Ally who was lightly laughing.

" Sorry." She mouthed to me, and I shook my head, before smiling a little. And, then her parents sat with us, " Ally, next time don't stay out there too late you hear me, you know what the cold can do to don't want you having to go through all that again." Her dad said to her sternly as her mother nodded in agreement.

" Sorry, I know I'll be careful more." Ally told them while looking down at her hands, and we continued to carry on a light conversation, and it was actually good, not boring or dull at all. I felt happy here, it beats being at home.

I don't know if I'm depressed, I mean I'm not exactly sad, but I'm not exactly happy either. I can laugh and joke and smile during the day, but sometimes when Im alone at night, I forget how to feel.(1) But not this night...

**Finally updated! Woohoo Thankyou so much for reading this story, please continue to read this story and review it would mean a lot. I don't know if you guys ever watched the anime Clannad it's not exactly like this but some parts are from there. I don't own anything! And I hope you guys just enjoy this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence That Speaks**

** Austin's P.O.V**

She has suddenly appeared and this still black and white life I continue to have isn't so lonely anymore, as I walk down these streets in the early morning filled with different strangers trying to get to work, or to their families, etc. I'm here with my hands deep in my uniform jeans walking down to hell, oops I meant school...no I really meant hell with my head down as my blonde hair covered my eyes. I continued down to school as I stared at the pavement under my shoes until I stopped outside the open gates of Marino High where the staff began greeting us with tiredness reading all over there faces.

I sighed as my feet began carrying me inside the gates as they said hi to me, I mumbled hi back to them before girls began randomly coming up to me nervously, while twirling their hair with a finger flirtatiously, "Hey, Austin maybe we could hang out later, umm how bout today at lunch?" A small blonde girl asked me as her friends giggled next to her, some jealously wondering if I was gonna actually say sure to her.

I looked down at the blonde, and let out a sigh as I continued to walk around the school campus while looking up at the always gloomy and dark clouds above me in the endless sky, before then looking back at the hopeful girl, "Umm sorry I don't think so maybe another time, maybe?" I said while quickly patting her head as she gave me a disappointed look, as some of her friends were happy I turned her down while others were getting ready to beat me up.

"Okay, thanks anyways." She then said while waving bye as she locked arms with her friends who were now sending me flirtatious smiles, I rolled my eyes and shook my head after waving bye at the girl. I then continued to walk around the school as the air began getting cold while the sky began getting darker because of the clouds that were blocking off the bright sun that once was shining brightly down on us, but not anymore.

I looked around my surroundings before my eyes caught a certain girl by herself with her back turned to me near a blossom tree, and as I approached her closer knowingly that who was their was Ally. The small brunette began whispering something to herself while looking down at the grassy ground, as she held onto her backpack straps tightly in her small fragile hands.

I looked down at my still bandaged hand she helped me with, and then slowly back at her, "Ally." I then said softly to her and she jumped a little before turning around as her ombre curls bounced off her shoulders to look up at my eyes. "Oh Austin, hi." Ally said quietly while smiling a little at me as she tucked a piece of her hair over her ear. "Sorry I caught you off guard." I told her while crossing my arms tightly against my chest before sitting down on the school bench under the tree, and Ally repeated my actions.

"No, its okay, really." She told me while setting her backpack down on her lap, as I nodded a little at her in understandment, as our eyes watched some kids play basketball a little, free throwing quickly, passing the ball around to one another while laughing a bit and getting excited as they got the ball in the hoop. "Do you want to play?" Ally asked while pointing at the basketball court that the boys were deciding to now leave.

I watched them as they picked up their backpacks off the floor under the hoop, knowing I couldn't do so, and before I could say anything Ally got up and ran to the now empty court while picking up a basketball and bouncing it up and down while laughing a little, and I smiled at her before getting up, "Come on, shoot one, you must be good." Ally said while throwing me the ball softly, and I caught it in my hands and looked down at it before slowly shaking my head no in disappointment.

"Why not? Come on I know for sure you can make a hoop." She told me while stepping closer to me shyly. "I really cant." I said to her avoiding eye contact, " I can't because a while ago I got into a fight with my dad and I hurt my wrist pretty badly and it never really healed so that stops me from doing things like playing basketball." I said to her while looking down at the orange ball in my hands that I then dropped down on the court before walking back to the bench slowly.

"Wait, what?" She then asked as I heard her footsteps running to me, "I told you already." I said in a low voice, while grabbing my backpack off the bench, "We still can play together, learn with your other hand!" Ally told me while smiling up at me as her brown eyes lightened up, "Ally-" I began till she cut me off, "I know your wrist its all bad, but you still can work with the other one, lets play today afterschool." She told me while fiddling with her hands as she spoke.

I looked down at my shoes, and then said, "I'm sorry, but no." and her face then slowly dropped with disappointment and she then lightly nodded and was about to say something till the bell loudly rang in our ears, signaling us to get to class. Ally bit her bottom lip, and I grabbed her bag, handing it to her, while finally noticing the stares we were receiving, some girls rolled their eyes at Ally while others watched in confusion and hurt.

I then glanced back at Ally who was ready to get to class before shaking my head, "Come on lets go." I then told her while patting her head and she shyly moved away from my touch, I shook my head once more as we continued to walk to get to our classes. The sky then roared loudly frightening students as they began running into the building into their classes while others decided stayed calm, not minding a little drizzle.

I then looked back at Ally to see raindrops getting in her soft looking hair, as she stared up at they grey sky crying down on us, its tears falling on the ground under my feet, giving plants water as they gladly accepted it. I saw that Ally was still looking up at the sky up above her, and I snapped her out of it by calling out her name softly. She then looked up at me innocently with her brown orbs.

"I'm sorry." Ally then told me while looking back down, and I shook my head, "C'mon lets just go, its getting pretty cold." I said while continuing to walk up ahead to her class where we were headed. And as we pushed through the hallway of crowded students rushing trying to get to class with out falling down, or being pushed down my the older kids passing by.

When we finally reached Ally's class she gave me a warm yet small smile while others began entering in the classroom greeting their friends who had just entered as well. "Thanks." She told me quietly while waving bye a little. I quickly waved by also before leaving her to go in the class she had to get in, and headed to mines. "Austin!" someone then yelled out and I turned to see it was Hunter, along with Dallas and Dez.

I stopped and walked over to them, "Hey." I said to them casually, " Dude you missed it Hunter got asked out by another dude today thinking that he was a girl." Dez said while laughing in-between his sentence. " The long whitish blond hair has got to go." I added while snickering, "No, its not my fault I look so good, I'm actually prettier than some girls here." Hunter said while crossing his arms, as Dallas and I chuckled.

"Sure, so what's up with you." Dallas then asked me as the hallway began clearing up, "Nothing really." I said while looking down at my shoes, "Hmm I've been seeing you and that new girl, Ally right getting close." Hunter said while raising a brow while smiling mischievously, "Dude just put on a dress and boom your a girl, no one would know." I said, "Don't try to change the subject." He then told me while shaking his head.

" C'mon tell us bout her." Dez said while nudging me in my arm, as I sighed while running my fingers through my hair, " I mean, she's really nice, and pretty but really shy and quiet as well, and I just started helping her out since she's new." I told them while shrugging my shoulders, as the bell rung which meant that we were tardy now. Great another lecture I must later on receive. "Helping out, he says, interesting." Dallas commented while nodding suspiciously.

"Whatever I gotta go." I said to them, " It don't matter, and oh yeah what happened to your arm?" Dallas said while pointing at my bandaged my arm, "Were you and your dad at it again?" Hunter asked, "Kind of." I mumbled, "But I was angry and you know I punch a wall." I told them as they stared at me in the empty hallway, silent. "Oh, be careful okay? And try and talk to him at least." Dez said to me while patting my back.

Dallas and Hunter nodded in agreement before beginning to walk to their classes as well , while waving bye as they left down the empty hallway corridors until I couldn't see them anymore. I sighed and then began walking back down to my class, that I was always normally late to.

When i got there, I hesitated to enter, and once I did though once again as usual the girls stared in awe while smiling flirtatiously and giggling, 'cutely'. While they twirled a strand of hair in between there fingers, and wave hi at me.

" Austin, late again, I see your excuse this time is..." The teacher asked, " I was taking someone to class and got distracted by others." I told him while walking up to my seat, as the stares continued to go around, all eyes always on me. Like always.

" Start coming to class on time you have too many tardiness already, and you never serve your detentions." He continued to say while I continued to try and tune him out of my ears. Once I took my seat and set my stuff down I looked out the window, to see what was once drizzle turning into heavy rain, the raindrops hitting the window with small taps near me.

I then glanced away from the window as I sighed, and put my head down on the desk, not wanting to listen to today's lectures, and do the work always given. It doesn't really matter I'm already failing most of my classes, another really doesn't make a difference.

Throughout the rest of the class that I slept through, I heard papers rustle and groans from students, I slowly raised my head up to see students packing up, and I glanced up at the clock to see it was already time to go to another class, I was knocked out for a pretty good while.

I yawned, and grabbed my backpack while standing up as I stretched my tired limbs and muscles, and I could see from the corner of my eye girls giggling as they watched me from behind their friends, while whispering to one another, as The boys watched in envy the way the girls stared at me.

They could have them, I don't care, the bell then rung and everyone began exiting the classroom, to just go and sit in another, and stare at the clock, waiting to go to the next. That's what I do also, and I looked at the teacher erasing work from the board, and I quickly left out the door without bothering to say anything else's to him.

And as I entered the crowded hallways, I saw couples holding hands, and others looking, longing for that. Love. Love, I never figured what that was nor do I want to I use to always repeat it like a fool. Love is painful, yes very painful, but the pain is also beautiful just like...

Never mind. Hope just turns to despair, and wishes turn into disappointment. As love deepens, so does the pain. Eventually things will end, eventually people will change, eventually they'll leave, they always do. There is no, " forever". Not that I know of anyways...

The rest of the day passed by so quickly, and I didn't spot Ally anywhere really but I assumed nothing of it really. As the school day ended everyone sighed in relief and couldn't wait to go come, except for me that is, and as I began walking through the gates I was greeted by; Dallas, Dez, and Hunter.

" Hey, finally out of that jail." Dallas said while pointing at the school as we continued to walk forward. " Yeah." I said nonchalantly while sighing as the rain began pouring down on us once more, " Great." Hunter then mumbled while putting his hoodie on over his snow whitish hair.

" You guys need a drop?" Dez asked us, and Dallas and Hunter nodded while I just stood there, I really didn't want to go home so soon to Mike, not now. And so I shook my head, " Are you sure?" Dez asked as the rain began hitting us harder, and I nodded once more.

" Okay then, don't get sick." He lastly said as all three began getting in Dez's moms car parked across the street from the school. I stared down at my now wet shoes, and looked at the girls under umbrellas walking fast, while others didn't care About this heavy rain.

And as I was about to continue walking ahead, away from the school, as I cot inured to get soak a two girls passed by me, " Yeah, she was just waiting there in the rain, she's really weird, I asked if who she was waiting for, and that she should just go but she just shook her head and stayed silent." One said while rolling her eyes.

My eyes then widened. She wouldn't still be waiting there for me, would she? I told her not to. What the hell? Before I could then process anymore thoughts through my head, my feet began running back towards the school, as the rain hit my already drenched shirt.

I ran, while getting stares from other students, and as my blonde hair clung to my Face, I looked around campus, to try and find my way back to the basketball court. I stopped for a moment while huffing heavily as the rain poured harder down on us, while the sky roared loudly.

I then kept running this time I knew why I was running, this time I wasn't running away from something, but to something, and this something was Ally. I didn't stop anymore,and in the distance from where I was stood a distant person, and I grunted as I ran up to the person, Ally.

As I got closer I saw she was holding a basketball in her hands, and she gave me a weak smile. She was covered in water, her clothes and hair were soaked, Ally looked weak, and tired as she continued to look at me.

" Ally, why are you so stupid to wait for a dumbass like me!?" I yelled as I went up to her, " I'm sorry, I just- I-I just...I'm sorry." She said before dropping the ball down on the court, and smiling faintly once more while fluttering her eyes closed, before fainting down on the court as well.

" Ally, wake up. Ally get up!" I yelled loudly while holding her in my arms as she laid there with her eyes closed, as the stupid rain began pouring harder on us, not stoping. " Ally!" I continued to yell, and I looked around to see no one was around us to see.

In panic that swept over me, I put her on my back and began running once more in the cold, cold rain to something this time...

* * *

**Whats gonna happen to ally? Why did she faint, continue to read to find out, and please continue to give me such great support, I love you all. And once agin Thqnkyou so much. If you have any ideas or comments leave them in the review or Pm me if you'd like. Thanks!**


End file.
